User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/R Melandru's Resilience Totem Axe Farmer
Rate-a-Build Please test and vote on builds|new builds]] Tested (favored): *3 greens/no deaths first run. --Rainith 21:16, 23 June 2006 (CDT) *0 greens, but the builds works --Xeeron 13:26, 24 June 2006 (CDT) *1 green, 1st run, no deaths. works fine, used galrath as optional. u can even kill a group of 4 trolls without much trouble HJT 02:04, 25 June 2006 (CDT) *3greens/ no deaths. this time with axe, 2x penetratin, exec... 6 trolls work, but dont get struck, u need a regen-run in the middle ;) HJT 06:11, 25 June 2006 (CDT) *Blah I am beginning to feel cheated by the game hehe. --Xeeron 10:28, 25 June 2006 (CDT) *Its all about the time... i did my 3-run at a sunny sunday morning, startin at 10am CET... ;) HJT 13:56, 25 June 2006 (CDT) *1 Totem axe/no death on the first run, works great (and not even stressfull like other farming builds can be) --Funky Jah 16:21, 4 July 2006 (CDT) Unfavored: *(your vote) Discussion This page is under construction and is the first document i have done so if you want to give me some helpfull hints or pointers then be my guest. --User:Littlebigman 23rd June 2006 @ 11:08 (GMT) :I would try to reword the descriptions, since we want a NPOV, and the article to be general. --Rapta 21:27, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :Bringing an elemental weapon helps to get the roots down. --Xeeron 13:26, 24 June 2006 (CDT) ::My optional skill was savage, which was not too helpful. I would go with final thrust the next time to cut down on the time you spend with the life pod and roots. As a side note: It is possible to kill roots that are in the middle of a group of windriders (by running in, making them bleed, run out and heal, run in again, repeat). Should be considerably faster than killing the windriders first. --Xeeron 05:38, 25 June 2006 (CDT) :I run a similiar Melandru-build. But I carry Apply Poison for more degen to those Life-pods.--Lyrika 08:08, 25 June 2006 (CDT) :The bottom section where it notes that you can get the blessing from the Balthazars temple should probably also note that that blessing is an enchantment which gets shattered fast when facing Wind Riders. --Vena Maransdatter 18:58, 23 July 2006 (CDT) ::I dont know if they make changes to the falls or not, but currently the build as it is presented has no killing power. You will hardly find or if at all roots with less then 3 pods, and most likely roots are clustered, making kill impossible. Pod AI is also extremely annoying, making it almost impossible to draw pods away from each other. Bleeding is quickly removed by mend condition. I recommend using an axe (I like Victos myself) and Penetrating Chop, exec. and dismember (Deepwound isn't removed as promptly as bleeding). It will still be slow and mind bogging sometimes (all monsters in area of the roots seem to have a larger aggro bubble and wont chase you a big distance before backtracking, and even if you are able to somehow lure them, they will return from ridiculos distances and protect there roots) and take you 3+ runs before Axe Totem droping. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 85.240.163.74 ( ) 13:27, 21 October 2006. :::First of all, sign your comments. :::Secondly, you must either be having really bad luck, or don't know how to use this build. I just now used this build (changed to axe with Penetrating Blow and Penetrating Chop and Apply Poison) and successfully got a Totem axe, on my first run. --Curse You 18:15, 24 October 2006 (CDT) I'd suggest taking a sword with the firey prefix (FDS, for example), as it will allow hits over 50 on the pods and behemots, non-critical :P --Angelo It makes more sense to use Storm Chaser skill as opposed to Sprint. With the Wilderness Survival skill so much higher than Strength, you're losing a lot of extra speed time, plus the energy gain benefits of Storm Chaser. Adversion 13:13, 21 February 2007 (CST) Agreed. I actually run a higher WS than the build suggests and run with Chaser. Not only do I use it for my running skill, but it so very much helps when dealing with the Pods and Riders that kite, you can usually herd them into a spot where they can't get out and then you get to unlod on them. Jayemji 16:00, 16 March, 2007 Wording Problems I don't agree to the description under the Weakness section. The whole point of this build is to work with health degen. The only weakness with the build is that it can't regen health around the Wind Riders and it can't tank the Trolls. I'm going to change it is this ok? --User: Littlebigman 08:55, 27th June 2006 (GMT) :To me it's slightly better than axe W/Mo (I'm a sword hater) only in case of fighting the Riders, but I guess it's just a matter of preference. - Lavvaran 01:30, 28 June 2006 (CDT) Melandru's Duration For some people, the duration of Melandru's Resiliance may seem a bit short, and I like using Counter Blow with "On Your Knees!" to keep Melandru's up indefinately. Jngrow Eh??? "The wildcards in this build are Sever Artery, Gash, and "Shields Up!". Therefore, it is possible to change the other skills, depending on your choice of weaponry in order to fit your specific needs. " Does this make sense??? Should it not be "it is possible to change these skills?" Leeroythefeared 13:38, 30 January 2007 (CST) :Moved Rate a Build to top of page. Seems handier for testers.Leeroythefeared 13:41, 30 January 2007 (CST) Outdated This build is quite outdated - AI changes made killing Pods running excercise as they are constanly moving (they were moving a bit before, but now its very noticeable kiting). Wind riders are quite impossible to take down too (unless you are lucky to bodyblock one) as they usually run circles not giving one enough time to kill one before health gets too low and you have to disengage from combat. Dealing with rider bosses should be mentioned - elementalist and monk bosses have slowdown skill which makes aggoring em midfight fatal as retreating would be slower and aggroing em at start of fight makes you snared while fighting kiting enemies, not nice either. Still got fan and totem axe on one run so not really complaining, but this is no longer effective Grima.worm@seznam.cz 13:38, 6 March 2007 (CST)